super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User Convoy Council: Part 1
Characters * User Convoy Council ** Sol Convoy: The Scientist and Producer of energy. His knowledge was put to work making weapons and needed trinkets. Transforms into a truck. His object is the Hammer of Sol ** Necro Convoy: The mystic with the beast mode. Was specialized in 'Shadow Magic' and a connection to nature. Transforms into a feline beast. His object is the Ebony Mask ** Extropy Convoy: The Master of Shapes, was capable of transforming into practically anything. He has no set alternate mode even though his robot mode is consistent. He never seems to transform into the exact same alternate mode twice in a row. His object is the Infinitum Edge ** Agito Convoy: The Scholar, was also a mystic, but unlike Necro his art was more logic based. Transforms into a Motor Cycle like vehicle. His object is the Cosmic Glasses ** Luna Convoy: The Navigator. Transforms into a jet. Her object is the Spatial Pin ** Hammer Convoy: The Planner. Was generally the one who came up with battle plans. Transforms into a tank. His object is an arm cannon called the Ban Hammer ** Tsuru Convoy: The Leader who the others gathered around for their mission. His object is the Illuminous Magnificus a blade of great power. The Beginning I am new...and already I feel old, I feel the weight of ages unspoken weighing down on my soul. Before I had time to ponder this paradox, I raised my hand to block my optics from the sun. It was metallic, a dull grey, armor plating over metallic muscles fibers, pistons, joints wiring and such. Sand fell from it and I turned my head, rolling over I noted the Hammer in my hand, a chrome cylinder on a gunmetal black handle...it felt...like a part of me... My body was humanoid, the same as my hand but in all, in a bipedal shape. I was in a desert, or perhaps a desert world. I didn't know, it didn't feel important to know, what felt important was that I moved, that I went somewhere. I forced my body up and sent myself on this journey across the sands beneath twin suns. I could feel it, there was a mission, I could also feel that my body...it was new, untested, unfinished. I sensed unfinished circuits and unformed parts within me, waiting to be...finished. I was under cooked and this ungodly heat was not going to cut it. I did not bother telling the time, I didn't know how many solar cycles passed, or how long they were, they didn't matter. All that mattered was that I get to my destination. It was a mountain range, I had reached it, finally...and yet nothing. The urge was still there, but it no longer told me where to go, only...to be here... It was vexing, frustrating and in my frustration I lashed out. I slammed the hammer I had forgotten about into the ground, at the base of the mountain and it activated, releasing waves of electricity accompanied with sparkling and black flickering lights. I knew not what that energy was, only that it was familiar to me. The energy coursed through my body and I could feel my unfinished circuits reaching completion, my metal felt warm, and sure of itself. My hammer, it had opened, the two ends extending out, and spinning in opposite directions as the same energy arced between both sides. I struck the mountain again, and there was another burst of energy, and again and again, and things changed. Rock became metal, and that metal morphed and changed shape, into an entrance, an arch way. My armor plating became thicker, denser, my metallic muscles grew so, and so forth. I continued, hammering away, building, morphing creating. The mountain became a fortress, and inside I prepared things, rooms, for various reasons, a power reactor, fuel processor, a sensor array. With each strike knowledge was made known to me, or perhaps I remembered more and more of what I 'knew', but didn't remember that I did. I made metal, metal not unlike my own, that demanded a great deal of effort. Each was placed in pods, six pods of programmable matter, being nurtured by fuel and nutrient gels. The last thing to build was a standing circle, I knew what it did but not what it was for, but I was 'called' to build it, just as I was called to come here. By now my armor had turned red, with thick golden lines. I had a helmet and a face plate. With the last strike it was connected. Fuel, Engen, flowed into the contraption, being focused and condensed into singularities within the ring. Hyper-Wave Generators focused their event horizons together into one point contained by a particle field. I was warping space, making a tunnel in space-time...only...there was no destination programmed into. As far as I knew, I was making a black hole, yet I had visitors. Light shined out of the portal, and with it clarity, I was Sol...Convoy and I had been sent ahead to make ready the way, for 'them'. Balls of light, of different colors, shot out of the portal and danced about. They were my friends, my peers and their bodies had already been made ready. They flew off to the pods untouched by solid matter and I rushed after them to see. The liquid metal in the body morphed and took on humanoid forms like my self. From their forms emerged objects and then the pods opened. No sooner after they were out did they begin to change. What had happened to me over time, happened now, their armor plating morphed, it bubbled, became denser, thicker, different colors. Like me, it was all ornate, smooth curves, but also humanoid. Each sported kibble, hints of another form. The convoy council had assembled. The Planning The group of robots all seemed like things of myth. Each resembled a mechanized legend of some sort. Necro Convoy, his dark armor plating sported patches of fur. His overall design was humanoid, but feral with sharp claws, and feline snout and tail, but his large build, and feline face for a chest, gave the impression of a king. On his face was a mask with several rows of optics, a construct of black obsidian with several eyes and brows, each looking it belong to a separate face. Extropy Convoy was a grey and black humanoid robot with a green visor. His helmet sported an 'X' design and a V shaped structure was on his back. All over his body were lines glowing with the same color of his optics and changing, slowly but subtly. At his hip was a strangely plain looking sword. Agito Convoy, was much slimmer in build when compared to the others. He sported, gold, blue and red markings and had a wheel sticking out from under his chest piece and another resting on his back. On his back gun barrels pointed and on his face were a pair of spectacles. These glasses were composed of several pairs that were stacked in front of each other, moving in and out of procession. Luna Convoy, the only one with a feminine form, sported a blue and silver body, which sported the parts of flying crafts. At her her hip was a scepter of sorts, a stick, composed of bands of metal partially fused together and twisted coming together in a point. Hammer Convoy was arguably the biggest, horizontally and vertically. He was a block blue and grey robot, with tank treads for calves and a large cannon on his arm. The last to name was Tsuru Convoy. He was an all silver robot, with an opening down the front of his upper body, with what appeared to be a screen in it. This screen gave off a bright light, similar to the light of the sword he sported on his back. His helmet, it sported fins on the side that shot backward and split into an set of antlers making a makeshift crown. "So..." said Extropy "Why are we here...?" The others gave him a look. "Something is off about this universe..." said Sol Convoy "Or did you not notice how much effort it took for us to enter." "I don't know about that...I mean we could've..." "That would risk rupturing the Phi Brain of this dimension, causing, possibly a space-Time Zone Collapse..." "Why do you use big-words...?" "...Because I expect you to understand them..." "Simply put..." said Tsuru "If we forced our way into this universe, we would cause the destruction of the universe..." "Not my problem..." said Extropy "It is with the rest of us..." said Sol "Besides, such destruction may take the answer from us..." "Wait.." "Yes, our omnipotence is being blocked in this universe, hence the need for investigate." "So what now...?" "Now...?" said Tsuru "Now we organize, we need Necro and Agito to locate the source of this phenomenon, Luna will chart a course, Sol will construct a vessel worthy of us to take us there, and you, Hammer and myself, will see to the destruction of this thing. That is what we will do..." "Sounds cool...it also sounds boring considering we don't know long how long that will take...and why do we get roles, can't we just..." "The same thing which stops us from entering..." said Sol "is also limiting us. Our current forms were possibly only by my designs. There is some manner of...Higher Dimensional Energy disruption field or shield..." "That sounds like Weekee tech..." said Hammer "You don't think they would have anything to do with this...?" "No..." said Sol thinking "Their technology, no matter how advance...we can understand it...this however...this phenomenon is outside...we didn't even notice this universe until recently. There could be others like it..." "I can think of only one sort of thing that could deny us answers..." said Agito "Something...Eldritch..." "More than likely..." "Which brings up the paradox...if it was powerful enough to threaten us or have the potential...we would know about it no? Yet this thing's power made this universe beneath our notice..." "I think that's it..." said Necro "It power was to make thing beneath our notice, a universe that has nothing to do with higher dimensions..this zone should wither and die, why would we notice it..." "I think we've discussed enough..." said Tsuru "we should get to work. Sol, we may need a training zone for our more...energetic members..." "Sweet!" said Extropy. The Wait Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes